


El clave bien temperado

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Excitación, Fluff, Limon - Freeform, M/M, Música, Porno con sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Harto de tanta melodía clásica, estaba decidido a hacerle una petición. La sola idea de rogarle a su amigo que tocara una canción moderna le hacía estremecerse de placer. Imaginaba su reacción. Hannibal Lecter, enfurecido ante semejante sacrilegio, cerraría la tapa del teclado del clave de un porrazo y le echaría a patadas de la casa. Pero nada malo había en probar.





	El clave bien temperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abril Larrechart & Hannigram Español](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abril+Larrechart+%26+Hannigram+Espa%C3%B1ol).

Era un día cualquiera cuando Hannibal invitó a Will a escucharle tocar el clavecín. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas del salón del doctor Lecter, como si aplaudiesen al concertista que iba a empezar.

Will se sentó en la otomana mientras Hannibal comprobaba la afinación de su instrumento. Colocó los dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a pulsarlas, abandonándose a un torrente de imágenes que surgía de su vasto palacio mental. Recorría las habitaciones, viendo a su tía Murasaki, a sus padres, el castillo Lecter en medio del bosque de su Lituania natal, a la pequeña Mischa corriendo por el jardín detrás de su perro mientras él la vigilaba…

Al principio, Will parecía atento. Para él, la música también le evocaba imágenes, pero éstas eran mucho más abstractas que las de Hannibal, consistiendo únicamente en formas como humo de varios colores que se movían al compás de la música. No pudo resistir la tentación de levantarse de la otomana y empezar a mover los pies, como si bailara con un compañero imaginario.

Acabada la melodía, el joven aplaudió. Harto de tanta melodía clásica, estaba decidido a hacerle una petición. La sola idea de rogarle a su amigo que tocara una canción moderna le hacía estremecerse de placer. Imaginaba su reacción. Hannibal Lecter, enfurecido ante semejante sacrilegio, cerraría la tapa del teclado del clave de un porrazo y le echaría a patadas de la casa. Pero nada malo había en probar. De modo que Will acercó sus labios al oído de Hannibal.

“Podrías tocar Despacito.”

Estas palabras provocaron sentimientos contradictorios en el alma de Hannibal. Por un lado, quería tirar por la ventana a Will por atreverse a hacerle semejante sugerencia y, por otro, reírse de la ocurrencia, tomándola como una inocente broma. Se decidió por la segunda opción y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras Will volvía a sentarse en la otomana, atento como un alumno ante la lección de su maestro.

Cuando Hannibal terminó la introducción, Will se puso en pie. Y mientras los dedos de Hannibal recorrían el teclado, hechizados por la música, Will hizo saltar uno a uno los alamares de seda negra de la camisa de su amado hasta que logró ver el vello de su pecho. Y ahí estaban, rosados como tulipanes, enhiestos como diminutas cúpulas, los pezones de Hannibal, que el joven empezó a presionar al ritmo de la música, provocando jadeos en Hannibal, que abandonó su tarea y llevó al joven en brazos hasta la cama. Una vez allí, apartó un mechón de pelo que le cubría los ojos. Unos ojos azul profundo que habían enamorado a Hannibal desde el primer momento en el que los vio en el despacho de Jack Crawford. “Los ojos distraen.” Fue una de las primeras frases que le oyó decir. Sonrió sin querer al recordarlo mientras le quitaba a Will suavemente las gafas y le besaba la frente. El joven le empujó, obligándole a tumbarse sobre el colchón, y empezó a quitarle el pantalón.

Una vez desnudos, Hannibal recorrió con sus labios y lengua todo el cuerpo de Will, humedeciéndolo con su saliva. El joven, agradecido, imitó su gesto. Sus manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Hannibal, cuya polla se endureció al tacto, preparada para lo que pudiese ocurrir Se agarró a un barrote del cabecero, intentando que la mezcla de sudor y saliva no le hiciesen caer de la cama. Tras una serie de jadeos, Will estaba listo. Se tumbó bocabajo y Hannibal, con un rítmico movimiento de la pelvis, procedió a penetrarle. Los jadeos dieron pie a varios gritos, pero solo duraron unos instantes, hasta que un torrente de pasión inundó el pecho de Will y ambos se separaron. Hannibal cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo mientras su amigo le observaba. 

“El milagro que puede hacer la música.” Pensó Will, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Hannibal.


End file.
